


adam's identity crisis

by lousblues27



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, First Kiss, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousblues27/pseuds/lousblues27
Summary: Short AU where Adam realizes he has a massive crush on Ronan and accidentally tells him he loves him before they get together. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	adam's identity crisis

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and im a shitty writer so have fun reading lol  
> hope this isn't too bad and that you enjoy!
> 
> (also if a sentence is in parentheses it's someone's thoughts)

Adam’s pov

It was 3 in the morning, and for once, it was Adam who couldn’t sleep. He had a 5 hour shift at the factory and a 4 hour shift at the garage, so he didn’t know what was keeping him up. He looked at Ronan’s sleeping form on the floor beside his mattress. Why wouldn’t he just share the mattress with Adam? Then Adam began to think.  
(His eyelashes are really nice…..I wonder what his lips feel like…..I wonder what…..What?) Adam sat up with a jolt, and Ronan turned over. Adam stared at him, praying he was still asleep. Why am I thinking about Ronan’s body? I’m gonna have a fucking heart-attack. (That’s it, that’s the end of Adam Parrish, at least I’ll die thinking of something beautiful). Adam reflected on his thoughts, and was beginning to form the hypothesis that he had a crush on Ronan. Of course, he wasn’t in love with him, it was just a silly crush.  
“Shut upppp,” Ronan mumbled, you’re thinking too loud for me to sleep.”  
“You shut up, you’re sleeping too loud for me to think.” Adam grumbled some more, and then decided to get up and do homework.

Ronan’s pov

Adam sat up on the mattress, and since it was Adam, Ronan was immediately awake and analyzing Adam’s expression to make sure he was okay. Ronan wasn’t sure what he saw, though, maybe it was confusion, an unfamiliar look on Adam’s elegant face. Ronan scowled and told Adam to stop thinking. Adam looked at him with another strange look he didn’t know how to classify.

Adam’s pov

It was love. Adam was looking at Ronan with love, and was simultaneously cursing himself out for falling for Ronan. He wasn’t someone you could play with. He was all-or-nothing, do-or-die. So Adam did homework to try and ignore his feeling for a little while longer. Ronan pretended to sleep and instead discreetly admired Adam while he worked.   
By the time Adam finished his homework, it was time for him to get ready for his morning shift at the factory. After he was done in the bathroom, he got some breakfast and started to head out the door.   
“See ya later Ronan, love ya.” (Fuck fuck fuck fuck why did I say that I didn’t mean to say that oh god he’s gonna hate me now FUCK). Adam sprinted out the door.   
He heard a soft “What the fuck?” from inside his apartment as he scrambled to get in the hondayota.   
On the way home from work, he continued freaking out about the incident that morning. All he could do was hope that Ronan had gone back to Monmouth. As he pulled into St. Agnes, he knew it had been in vain, the BMW was sitting there, pristine as ever.  
As he walked up the stairs, he resolved to tell the truth to Ronan, because he deserved it. He walked in the door and uttered a feeble “What’s up” in the direction of Ronan.  
“What was that, Parrish? I didn’t take you for the type to say that kind of thing.”  
“Well, I’m not, you know that better than anyone, and um..umm….fuck.” This last part was mumbled as quietly as possible. Finally he decided to just say fuck it, and he surged forward to catch Ronan’s mouth.

Ronan’s pov

That’s it, Ronan had lost his mind. Adam’s mouth was on his, like he had wanted practically from the beginning, and all he could do was ask himself if he was dreaming. Then he decided Adam was too Adam to be one of his dreams, and he finally returned the kiss.  
After a minute or two, Ronan pulled away to catch his breath. “Are you fucking with me Parrish?” He looked at Adam hopefully.  
Adam returned his gaze sharply. “Do you know me for fucking around, Lynch? To tell you the truth, I couldn’t sleep last night and I finally realized what’s been true this whole time. I really like you, Ronan, and I’d like to take you on a date.”  
Ronan was shocked. About as shocked as one can be after making out with someone, anyway. “I like you a shitheap, you asshole! I’ve liked you from day one, Jesus Mary Fuck, yes, let’s go on a date.”  
Adam smiled, the biggest smile Ronan had ever seen on him. Ronan couldn’t help but grin in return. He wanted to make Adam’s face wrinkly by the time he was 25, just out of smiles for Ronan. That smile was for Ronan.  
Ronan leaned forward, still smiling, and kissed Adam lightly and giggled. Ronan Lynch, reduced to giggling. Adam laughed,

Finally, they could both just be teenagers together, laughing and kissing and going on dates at shitty restaurants. Neither could wait for all the time they would spend together. After going out a couple times, they told the others. Gansey gave Adam the Don’t You Dare Hurt My Daughter Talk, Noah smiled slyly, because of course he knew all along, and Blue punched Ronan’s arm and made some wiseass comment. Apparently Maura had seen it in her tarot cards and had told Blue.


End file.
